


The Job

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Kiss for good luck?"
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Job

Y/N laughed as JP paces the length of his room. She catches his arm, making him stop. “Babe, you’re going to be fine.”  
He sighs, sitting next to her on the twin bed. “Am I crazy to be nervous?”  
She shakes her head, “No. Not at all. You just need to remember that they’ve seen you drum and they must like you since they wanted a video.”  
He leans his head against her shoulder, “I just really want the job.”

She smiles at him, despite the slight pain in her chest at what it means for him to get the job. She wanted him to succeed and get the job of a lifetime. At the same time, Y/N wanted him to stay with her and finish high school.

His phone pings from across the room, making him sit up straight. He takes a deep breath. “Kiss for good luck?” He asks, with a nervous smile.  
She leans forward, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, before pushing him off the bed. She watches with bated breath as he reads the email. And as a breathtaking smile pulls at the corner of his lips and the sound of him cheering fills the room, her heart breaks.


End file.
